elite_dangerousfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Plasma Accelerator
Plasma Accelerators are mounted on one of your ship's hardpoints and need assigning to a fire group before they can be used. They are very large and powerful weapons. After firing, they take a few seconds to recharge. Unlike its cannon counterpart the plasma accelerator is always fixed and doesn't have a gimballed variant. Military battleships, cruisers and also space stations are often equipped with this weapon. They're also fitted to large trading ships and passenger liners operating in the more dangerous regions of space. Even a Small Plasma Accelerator will destroy a well armed hundred tonne ship with a single shot. The large version has been known to be used as a planetary assault weapon, destroying selected areas of cities from orbit. This has a devastating effect on the local population, because the terrifying noise of the beam cutting through the atmosphere can be heard for hundreds of kilometers, and will deafen anyone unprotected in the vicinity. Munitions Spent ammunition must be replenished once used. Any station that is equipped with a "Restock" service will be able to replenish ammunition. Once docked at the station, ammunition can be purchased from the Munitions menu in the Starport Services. Ammunition costs 200 CR per unit. Engineers This weapon can be modified by Engineers to enhance its abilities. Modifications The following modifications can be applied to this module: * Efficient * Focused * Lightweight * Long range * Overcharged * Rapid fire * Short range * Sturdy Possible Experimental Effects Modifying this module can sometimes result in any one of the following special effects also being applied: * Dazzle Shell * Dispersal Field * Phasing Sequence * Plasma Slug * Target Lock Buster * Thermal Conduit Any Plasma Accelerator (regardless of size) using Plasma Slug requires approximately 110 kilograms (0.11 tons) of fuel per reload (where one reload is five shots). Gallery wpn_c2_plasma.png|Class 2 Plasma Accelerator wpn_c3_plasma.png|Class 3 Plasma Accelerator wpn_c4_plasma.png|Class 4 Plasma Accelerator File:003s.jpg | Class 4 Plasma Accelerators on a Fer-Der-Lance and a Federal Corvette Class-4-Plasma-Accelerator.png|Class 4 Plasma Accelerator Specifications * Damage, DPS, and Thermal Load are all based upon the in-game display which is basically an "out of 10" scale thus the values for these sections should be assumed as approximations. * Damage Type for all Plasma Accelerators is divided as followsElite Dangerous 2.2.03 Patch Notes : ** Absolute: 60% ** Thermal: 20% ** Kinetic: 20% * Absolute Damage ignores shield resistances. Notes * The Plasma Accelerator fires a ball of plasma every 3 or 4 seconds, and is only good for direct fire. * 3 shots will take out a Type-9 shield and another 3 shots for the hull. Damage per shot is upwards of 35% to 14% depending how it hits. * Main problem is overheating after just 3 or 4 shots, best used with a few projectile weapons as if you use lasers the ship heats up too fast and then you can't fire the Plasma Accelerators. * Hard to hit very maneuverable ships; especially smaller ones. * Plasma Accelerators should not be mistaken for Plasma Repeaters, which are a small projectile weapon exclusive to the Scarab SRV and various Ship-Launched Fighter variants. References en: